Modern day body weight scales not only measure a user's weight but also his body mass index (BMI), body fat, water weight, hydration percentage, heart rate, bone mass, air quality and various other health-related measurements (e.g., all such measurements generally referred to as “weight data” herein). These scales also store such weight data and enable an individual to track and analyze historical measurements. For example, the scales may include Bluetooth and/or Wi-Fi connectivity that enable them to communicate weight data to a corresponding software application (e.g., developed by a the scale's manufacturer or a partner thereof) running on the individual's computer system or mobile device, or to a corresponding service hosted by a third party (e.g., such as the scale's manufacturer) and accessible through the Internet (e.g., through a web application accessed through a browser) that stores the weight data, provides analytics on the weight data (e.g., to provide historical trends information and/or health advice to the individual), and provides a rich user interface for the user to interact with his weight data to gauge his overall health.
Despite the sophistication of these weight scales, many users do not use a weight scale consistently. Users typically experience some phases where they are more health conscious and are more likely to track their weight using a weight scale and other phases where they are less focused on health and are less likely to use the weight scale. Unfortunately, it is during the phases when users as less health conscious (e.g., and therefore are not tracking weight data) that weight and other health related attributes (that may be measured or indicated by weight data) may deteriorate and that the tracking of weight data would have otherwise provided an indication of such deterioration and/or encouragement to improve health.